The present invention relates to detection and compensation for process variations that can occur during the processing of semiconductor components. Specifically, threshold voltage detectors are used to detect process variations, to quantify the process variations, and to compensate for such variations.
During fabrication of semiconductor components, it is typical for process variation to affect the properties of the manufactured semiconductor components. Process variation of semiconductor components is the normal variance in the structure between semiconductor components of the same type due to variations that occur during manufacturing. Because of process variation, different semiconductor components used in electrical circuits will have performance characteristics that vary and may be degraded, depending on process variations.
In some applications, electrical circuits may be devised in which process variations of semiconductor components can be minimized or designed around. In other instances, it is useful to determine what process variations have occurred in the semiconductor components so that adjustments can be made to the electrical circuit to compensate therefore.
For these and other reason, a need exists for the present invention.